1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an operation-screen changing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi function peripherals (MFPs) including various functions, such as a scan function, a print function, a facsimile (FAX) function, and a data-distribution function have become popular. When a user causes the MFP to execute a predetermined process, the user needs to select a required function from these functions each time to set the function.
To cope with such a cumbersome operation, for example, in a distribution system for scan image data disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-32425, when a user inserts a prepaid card into scanner equipment installed at a convenience store or the like, the user is directed to input a identification (ID) and a password that have been registered in advance. If the user furnishes an authentic ID and password, the user is permitted to use the scanner equipment. Image data on an original scanned by the scanner equipment is transmitted to a remote server.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-32425, although a series of operations as described above can be executed, when a workflow of a limited application is to be executed, a user still needs to set details depending on the application each time. For example, when an original such as a contract is to be scanned, a user needs to set the resolution higher. Therefore, there has been expected to reduce a work burden on a user.